Patrome
Patrome is the romantic and friendship pairing of Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke (Pat/ricia and Je/'rome'). The two have hinted that they do like each other, at the very least as friends, but it is currently unknown if the two will ever date . Patricia mostly thinks Jerome's a bit weird, but she still always listens when he has something to say. Jerome's nickname for Patricia is Trixie . It is getting more unlikely this will happen because Patricia is with Eddie, and Jerome is with Mara. Rivals: Jara, Jerina, Palfie, Pason, Jamber, Patrina, Jelfie, and Peddie. In earlier episodes, Jerome and Alfie often poked fun at Patricia's obsession over Joy's disappearance, but decided to "help" her try and contact Joy, and when he was talking to her about it on the couch, he was sitting rather close to her. He tried to help her contact Joy by telling her to meet him in his room with a crystal ball. This shows that he cares for her and wants to help her in doing so. Some fans believe they are likely to get together in the future, but it's unknown if they will date. On the Nick site it says a "Sibuna girl" will pair up with Jerome . ''Patrome Gallery'' and Patrome Videos. Patrome Hints 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *While in question on where Joy could be, Patricia asks Jerome and Alfie on where they think she might be, and Jerome suggests she might be able to find her back at the House, and Patricia takes the suggestion, and goes to find her there. *When Patricia asks everyone how Joy could just disappear as she did, Jerome points out Patricia herself disappeared more than enough times. *Patricia says Joy would have called her, and Jerome said she would have. *When Jerome flung his food at Alfie, Patricia started smiling. *Patricia stated Joy would have called her by then, and Jerome said all her talk about Joy was driving him crazy. *After Amber said Mick saw Alfie hang around the girls corridor, Patricia said Alfie wouldn't have the nerve to write "Help Me, Joy" on the mirror and Jerome asked her if they were talking about the same Alfie. *Jerome poked fun at her by saying, "Something sinister has happened to Joy and she was trying to contact you!" which upsets her. *In learning of Patricia's prank of dropping black feathers all over Nina, he was laughing - supporting her idea - and wishing he could have seen her face. *When Amber said she was busy and flipped her hair over her shoulder, Jerome copied her and Patricia began to smile. *In class, Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie high-fived. *When Alfie told Victor that the floors needed a polish he guided Alfie down stairs to get the cleaning supplies, Jerome and Patricia were then left to watch Nina. *When Nina got caught, Patricia began to smile at Jerome. *Patricia was viewing her phone, and Jerome was poking his head over her shoulder. *Jerome supported Patricia's idea of Nina's initiation. House of Reunion / House of Memories *When Nina comes up with the lie that Patricia has a boyfriend, Jerome becomes visibly upset and looks very jealous, but says he feels bad for the guy that Patricia is "dating." House of Risks / House of Thieves *After Rufus rudely walks up to Patricia and then shoves her away, Jerome asks, "Who was that creep?" *Also, after Patricia left and Fabian, Nina, and Amber followed her, Jerome comments to Alfie about her and everyone leaving. He also seemed a bit upset that Alfie wasn't taking him seriously. House of Revelation / House of Heavy *The Sibuna club tries to keep Jerome safe from Rufus now, and when Nina comes up with a plan, Patricia compliments Jerome's work when he talks to Rufus on the phone. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Rufus tries to trick Patricia by saying that Joy isn't on their side, but Jerome convinces her it's just a lie, and calls her Trixie. Anubis Unlocked *In Anubis Unlocked, when Jade was matching pictures with the Patrome pairing, Eugene shouted something like, "The best pairing by far!" 'Season 2 Hints' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Jerome laughs when Patricia says "Yes, yes, yes. Anything". * Jerome hands Patricia the milk. *They sit near each other in the attic. House of Who / House of Frauds * Jerome invites Patricia to take part in a challenge. * Patricia indicates to Jerome that she does not have a partner for the challenge and possibly wants to be his. * When Jerome says "It's Eddie!" Patricia looked disappointed and looked at Jerome. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Jerome is shocked to see Eddie dancing with Patricia, possibly because of jealousy. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Jerome tells Patricia about the bet. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Patricia tells Eddie that she and Jerome are "very close these days." *Patrica panics when she finds out Jerome was kidnapped by Rufus. * Patricia went along to rescue Jerome. * When Patricia is about to pull the blanket of the person in the chair, she had a smile on her face, thinking it was Jerome. * When she found out it was Eddie, she frowned and yelled, "EDDIE?!" Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Friendships